Hybrid Bella
by 1 starlight girl cullen 3
Summary: Bella is a half vampire with a shady past. She has just moved to Forks with her vampire dad Charlie and vampire sister Lily.She is on a mission but she doesn't know what it is.And she cant tell anyone anyway. When she meets Edward and the Cullens she does her best to ignore them, focused on her task. But Edward is determined to help her. Summary crap, give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a story that just popped into my head. I thought I'd give it a try and see who would read it. :) Let me know what you think.**

I walked cautiously through the woods, aware that they could probably hear me very well. My breath came in short panicked gasps as I fought to remain calm. _Ok Bella, calm down. Sure there are seven vampires and a pack of werewolves in your new town, but you can handle it, this wont ruin your plans. _A twig snapped behind me and I whirled round, automatically taking up the all too familiar defensive position, ready for a fight. My breath left me in a whoosh of air as I recognized the comfortingly familiar green eyes and dark hair of my best friend and vampire sister, Lily. She motioned for me to be silent and gestured behind her, back to where the werewolves and vampires were meeting, with a questioning look on her face. I shrugged

"Not here." I mouthed.

"We need to tell Charlie." She mouthed back.

I shook my head frantically and turned away without waiting for an answer. I heard her sigh and follow me on the path home.

If Charlie knew, he'd send me back to live with my mom. Back to Phoenix. And I had a motive for coming to this town anyway, something no one knew about. There was something here that I needed to find. And I needed to find it before anyone else did. Only problem was that I didn't know what I was looking for. Or why. All I knew was that it was important. And if I didn't find it something really bad would happen. Sounds crazy, right? Well it happened sometimes, Id get these really weird dreams that would tell me things. It worried the shit out of Renee. Like when I was ten, when I had just come to live with Renee, and I had a dream telling me to dig in the backyard. The next day I did and guess what? There was the rotting remains of some long dead girl buried right there. The police didn't believe me when I told them about the dreams. My mom told me sternly that I had to keep my 'abilities' as she called them, under control, a secret.

We reached the edge of the woods and Lily turned to me.

"We need to talk."

I sighed.

"Fine. Come to my room for fifteen minutes tops. I'm tired."

We both scaled the wall on the side of the house, up to my balcony and into my room. I settled onto my bed and wrapped by comforter around my, prepping myself for the interrogation. Lily sat down beside me.

"Why did you sneak out?"

"I-" I began. She interrupted me angrily.

"You've been here for two days! I know you don't follow rules all the time but you have to stop sneaking around. Charlie won't tolerate all this secretiveness. You're lucky he's away tonight. Or you'd be in trouble. Was it one of those dreams again? What do you have to find?"

"Listen, I don't know ok. I just know I have to find something. And I was just familiarizing myself with the area. I'm not tired. I don't sleep much anyways, being half vampire and all. Anyway what's the problem? You know I can look after myself."

"The problem Bella," Lily growled, "Is that Charlie and Renee care about you. You may have only been with them for a few years but they think if you as their daughter. I think if you as my sister. You're my family. And I wont see my family get hurt because one of them is too stupid to realize that she could get hurt wondering around in the forest at night. I don't care what your life was like before we met you but here we have rules and those rules include telling people what your doing, especially if it could be dangerous"

I blinked in shock.

"Lily, don't worry about me. I'm not going to get hurt. I have to do something and I don't know what it is and I don't know why. But I'm not getting anyone involved until I'm sure that no one will get hurt. And please don't mention the other vampires and werewolves in this town. Please." I said softly.

Lily stared at me for what seemed like ages.

"Fine. But any more snaking out and I'll tell Charlie"

I relaxed immediately.

"Thank you, thank you!" I hugged her tightly.

"Whatever, now go to sleep. We have school tomorrow." but she hugged be back just as tightly. I let go and she went back to her own room.

I didn't go to sleep, I lay down and stared at the ceiling.

I should probably explain my story. My name is Isabella Swan. I'm a half vampire half human. I look seventeen, I'm really sixteen. My body didn't start looking older than I am until I was thirteen. I was born in Phoenix but I killed my mother when I ripped my way out of her. I don't know who my father is. A man named Jack found me as a baby by my mothers body, a homeless man who knew all about vampires, who's sister had been killed by vampires. He wouldn't tell me anything more about his past. He raised me his way. The street way. I can survive on human food and blood. I mostly drank blood baggies stolen from hospitals. Jack taught me how to fight. And how to sneak around. By the time I was eight I was a better fighter than most grown men. And I was a pro at sneaking around. In and out of buildings, hospitals mostly. But everything changed when I was ten. Jack got sick, I did everything I could for him but it wasn't enough. He did within a few months. That was when I found Renee and Charlie and their 'daughter' Lily, who were all together at that time. They're all vampires. Renee's gift is to be immune to the effect sunlight has on vampires, she can also extend that gift to others. That's why she lived in Phoenix with Charlie and Lily. Charlie and Lily moved when Renee and Charlie divorced shortly after I moved in with them. Renee caught me trying to sneak into their pool house on night, so I had some where to stay. She was so kind to me, so understanding, I told her my story and she took me in. Lily, although she loves me, has always been slightly suspicious of my past. Probably because of all the breaking and entering and lying I did.

I sighed and rolled over. Closing my eyes, I tried to sleep, knowing that I had my first day of Forks High School tomorrow.

**A/N: Ok so this is it! Review review review! Please? I'd love to know whether or not I should continue. Thanks for reading :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Ok so heres the second chapter! I anything doesn't make sense tell me.**

I woke up the next morning to rain and clouds. Great. What a lovely start to the day. I sighed and dragged myself out of bed, checking the time on my phone. 6:30. I sighed again and walked into the bathroom for a shower. The warm water calmed me down as I thought about the day ahead. I jut hoped Lily wouldn't tell Charlie about my sneaking around. He'd go mad. I thought about the vampires and werewolves in the woods. Surely Charlie knew about them? I guess they didn't know about him. Because he hid what he is very well. Lily too.

"Bella! Hurry up in there! I need a shower." Lily banged on the door of the bathroom, making me jump.

I grumbled but got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel that was twice as big as me. As I exited the bathroom I stuck my tongue out at a grinning Lily.

"Slow poke" She jibed

"Bathroom stealer" I poked her.

She poked me back giggling.

I walked into my room smirking; I'd get her back later. I picked out a simple outfit for my first day at the new school. Black skinny jeans, black healed ankle boots, light blue tank top with a dark blue cashmere sweater over the top. I lightly curled my hair when it was dry and put my make up: foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and peach lip gloss. I took the stairs two at a time, old habit. When I reached the kitchen Charlie was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. He looked up when I came in.

"Hey kiddo." He said warmly

"Hey daddy." I said, figuring that if Lily was going to tell him about last night, I'd better suck up to him while I had the chance. I walked over and gave him a hug.

"So first day of school. Good luck" Charlie said as I busied myself with getting an apple.

"Wow dad, that gives me heaps of confidence." I laughed

"You'll do fine, you've had straight As in every test you've taken." Charlie reassured me.

I sighed.

"I was more worried about the whole blending in thing." I muttered

Charlie, with his damn vampire hearing heard me.

"Bells has there ever been anyone who you've met who didn't like you?"

I shook my head and didn't reply. I could think of at least one person who didn't like me. The cops who caught me trying to steal medicines when I was eight for example

_Flashback_

_I ran through the streets, clutching my bag of medicines. I had to get this to Jack. If I don't he'll die. I kept that thought in mind as I carried on running, trying not to think about the pounding feet behind me. I would be faster but it had been a while since the last time I fed. Too long. And I'm weak because of it._

'_Hey!' a males voice. He's close. I ran faster._

_Suddenly there's another one in front of me. He grabs my arm and I glare at the cop. The other one catches up and shines his torch in my face. I hear them both exhale in shock. _

"_How old are you?" the first one asks._

_I stay silent, holding my bag in a death grip and glaring. I need to get away._

"_I wouldn't say more that eight." The other cop says. "Where are your parents?"_

_When I don't reply, the cop holding me gives me a slight shake._

"_Answer the question kid. We could arrest you right now and question you at the station, you've stolen these medicines. That's a very serious crime, so we have to know: where are your parents?"_

_I take a deep breath._

"_I don't know. Daddy ran away when I was a baby. Mommy's an angel now, from when I was born."_

_I go for the innocent orphan girl act that has saved me from answering concerned adults' questions so many times before._

_It worked. For a minute_

"_Ok sweetie. We need you to come with us. Do you have any other relatives?"_

_I look at him blankly._

"_Why did you take the medicine? Are you sick?" He tries again._

"_My uncle" I blurt. "M-my uncle's sick. But he can't go to hospital. And he doesn't want me to go away by the police. So I take medicine for him."_

"_Can you take us to you're uncle? We can help him"_

_I almost believe him. But then I use my gift to look into his mind. I can sense people's intentions towards me and the reasons for those intentions._

_He wants to make me show him where Jack is. Then he'll take Jack to the hospital under arrest. He thinks Jack's making me steal medicine for him. He wants me to go into the foster system. That cant happen. I panic, jerking away from the man._

"_Whoa now. Calm down kid." Says the cop with the torch_

_I glare viciously at them both, slowly backing away._

"_Leave me alone. You don't want to help. You want to take me away from him. Just like he said."_

_One of the men takes a step towards me again but I shove him into the other one and turn and run as fast as my little legs would carry me. Away from them._

_End flashback._

"Bella? Bells?" Charlie called me. From his tone of voice its not the first time he tried to get my attention. He's looking at me in concern. I shook myself a little. _Don't dwell on the past. Its over now._

"Sorry." I smiled quickly. " Spaced out for a bit there."

He kept looking at me weirdly.

"Dad I'm fine!" I laughed, walking to him and kissing him on the top of his head.

"I'll never understand you kids. He looked mystified. I laughed again. Just then Lily walked into the room and I tensed, waiting for her to give me away.

"Hi dad. Ready for school Bells?" she asked, seemingly oblivious to my tension.

"Sure, slightly nervous though." I said, smiling at her.

"Nah, you'll be fine. I'll be there." She said, giving me a reassuring hug.

" Yeah but this is your last year. After that I'll be all alone."

She scoffed

"If it takes you a whole year to make friends I'll eat my hat."

I laughed at her old fashioned expression and grabbed my bag from the table.

"Ok, I'm ready. Bye Daddy. See you after school." Charlie stood up from the table and wrapped me in a hug, making me feel even guiltier about sneaking out last night.

In the car, a red truck from Charlie, I stared out the window. Lily was driving so I let my mind drift. Then I remembered the other vampires.

"Lily, what do we do about those other vampires? Don't they know about us?"

"No, they have no idea we are what we are. Don't worry if you run into them. They tend to keep out of everyone's way. They wont know anything about you as your something no ones ever seen before."

I mulled that over in my head for a minute. Wait….

" What do you mean 'run into them'? How will I get close enough to do that?"

"They go to our school"

WHAT?

"Lily!" I complained. "You couldn't have let me know earlier? Maybe mentioned it last night when I was freaking out. Do they drink human blood? Or animals like us?"

"Relax Bells," she laughed, " They drink the blood of animals. And like I said: they won't get in our way. What you saw last night was them making a treaty with the werewolves."

"But you seemed just as confused as I was" I pointed out.

"I was. I only realized afterwards what had been going on."

I looked over at her skeptically. She glanced at me with a small smile.

"Does Charlie know?" I asked finally.

"No. And I wasn't going to tell him. But with you snaking around like that I might have to."

"Lily, it wont happen again" lie "And you know as well as I do that if we tell Charlie he'll freak and become all overprotective and send us to live with Renee. And I don't want to leave here."

She sighed but didn't reply. I knew I'd won the argument. We pulled into the school and I sighed. _Get ready for a day of human teenager infested torture._

**A/n: Review! Please :)**


End file.
